Chainless
by Slowly falling sun
Summary: Set right after the loss of Ichigo's powers after Aizen's defeat.


**Well, my first story after how long time? About four years membership on this site...  
This story is rather unplanned and then again it's not that unplanned. **

**I don't have so much to say about this story except that the title, summary and possibly the rating will change when I found something fitting. **

**Note: the title has changed from _Under Control _to _Chainless_, because I thought it match the story better.**

**Note: I have changed the first chapter.**

**If there is errors in this story, please tell so, so I can edit it. **

**Otherwise enjoy and please do tell, what you think of the story for now.**

* * *

He couldn't see anything. It was like having his eyes closed. No, even then he was able to see the moving pulse dunking, but now there was only nothing. It wasn't only his sense of sight that failed him, the others did too. There was nothing to hear, and nothing to smell. There was nothing to taste and feel and that unnerved him. Usually he was able to use all his senses, even in his inner world, where there was a smell of rain in the air both to sniff out and to taste it.

But now there was nothing, just this dark nothingness...

He had been looking around for a while and all that was, was just this dark nothingness. Hell, he didn't even knew what was up and down, he had just walked on something, he assumed was the ground.

He tried to scoff at the situation, but couldn't stop the unease inside him being born. His heart began to beat a little bit faster in the remembrance of what he could remember from the time from before his sisters were born. He remembered that his fear for the darkness, and that he screamed at his parents that there was something out there, something even more terrifying than being alone. He remembered the feeling of something cold touching his head after he had been put to bed, and he remembered the strange eye which once stared back at him when he looked in the mirror one morning. There was nothing normal about his eye, that morning. It was completely black and did not look like the other eye. He remembered that he screamed so loudly that his mom went out to see what had happen. When his mom saw the eye, she had only sighed and took him in her arms, before she did something so it looked like normal. She only asked him not to do it again because she couldn't always be there to open his eye up again.

He had never grown up from the fear of the dark, only forgotten all about it, until now. His throat went suddenly dry and he got the overwhelming wish to see anything else than this overwhelming darkness.

There didn't happen anything and he tried to calm down by thinking about how he had ended here. The last thing he remembered was that he had won over Aizen. He remembers Aizen's face that screamed out loud to everyone to see that it couldn't be true, that he was failing, that he had been defeated by a young boy who hadn't seen two decades of his current lifecycle. He remembers the emptiness inside him that began to grow when his knees hit the ground. He had never felt so empty before, he felt like something was uprooted inside him. He remembers the blue sky, that never had seemed so clear before, and he remembers the destruction surrounding him, with huge wounds in the ground cutting trough earth and mountains.

Then he remembers nothing more than this darkness...

He shuddered and tried to think of something else than this darkness and how he got here. He sighed deeply in tiredness, trying to feel calm despite the mental whispers of loneliness and fears of staying in this darkness forever.

He closed his eyes, trying to summon anything else than this darkness. The sun shone in his memories and he remembered the booming laughter from his bat-shit insane father, and the tickling giggles belonging to his younger sisters that reminded him of a river tickling downwards in the middle of the deep forest in the middle of a hot summer-day. He remember, being held by his mother who wore a smell of sundried clothes and being tickled by ants who crawled across his legs. He remembered the smiles of his friends that made a day, full with rain and heavy grey skies, just a whole lot better. He smiled full with warmth in remembrance of his memories and tried to keep his thoughts astray from the creeping dark nothingness.

He felt warm right now with the help from the whispers of happier and brighter moments, but he didn't know how long he could bear this dark nothingness.


End file.
